Red Lion Pictures
'' Red Lion Pictures ''is an online drama production company, originally formed on 19th December 2011. It has come under several names, including (but not exhaustively) 'LemRoss (Pictures)', 'ACORN (Pictures)' and 'LemRoX (Pictures)'. It has also involved several members of the Writers Express forum (fknown as Lit ''in 2017) over the years, including AppleCobbler, Jaay, Lem, Noxy and company founder Ross. However since 2015, when it adopted the 'Red Lion Pictures' moniker - Red Lion being a reference to the famous pub used in the company's soap opera ''The Avenue ''(2011, 2018-19) - it has been run solely by Noxy and Ross. In January 2016, Red Lion mothballed it's Twitter account for ''The Avenue, and replaced it with its own. However on 1st August 2018, it reverted to being solely The Avenue Twitter account. The company is most famous for its founding project, The Avenue, a serial drama with a comedic streak which originally ran from 2011-16; this version of the project, retroactively known as The Avenue 1.0, is to date the forum's longest-running project at five years exactly (romantic drama series City Girls lasted just under five years before it ended in 2017). Red Lion's only other project to date is the North Yorkshire-based serial drama We're All In This Together, which ran for eight episodes between 11th July 2016 and 3rd February 2017, before it was dropped. Known as WAITT, it was helmed solely by Ross, with Noxy - who had originally conceived the project - acting as a series consultant and visual designer. We're All In This Together ''was licensed under the ''Red Lion Pictures moniker, though it was written and produced solely by Ross. It was however conceived by Noxy, who otherwise had no part in its continuity. The Avenue was founded by Ross, but several other forum members have written and/or produced for the project over the years, including AppleCobbler, Jaay, Lem and most notably Noxy, who remains a part of it to this day. Awards All awards won by RLP so far have been on behalf of The Avenue 1.0, which picked up fifteen WRIXFAs from WRIXAS 5 to WRIXAS 11. These have been for as follows: *Best Soap Male four times, including twice-in-a-row at one point: twice Aleks Glukhov (WRIXAS 9 and WRIXAS 11), once Graham Anderson (WRIXAS 6) and once Dylan Baker (WRIXAS 5) *Best (Soap) Family thrice: twice The Brannigans (WRIXAS 6 and WRIXAS 8) and once The Jameses (WRIXAS 11) *Best Soap Scene twice-in-a-row: Viv's Private Goodbye To Thomas (WRIXAS 8) and Linda Comforts Michael In Hospital After His Stroke (WRIXAS 9) *Best Soap twice (WRIXAS 9 and WRIXAS 11) *Best Big Week: Season 2 Finalé Week (WRIXAS 6) *Best Soap Episode - Episode 151: Indecent Proposal (WRIXAS 10) *Best Soap Female (Carla Westaway) - WRIXAS 5 *Best Exit (Carla Westaway) - WRIXAS 5 Projects *''The Avenue 1.0'' (19th December 2011-19th December 2016) *''We're All In This Together'' (11th July 2016-3rd February 2017) *''The Avenue'' (7th September 2018- )